1. Technical Field
The method and apparatus of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus and method of providing a decoy for use in hunting. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus and method for providing a flexible neck and head for use with standard decoy bodies adapted to receive interchangeable heads and necks, wherein the decoy provides realistic lifelike movements in response to wind and other external stimuli. The flexible head and neck may be utilized with an existing body or as part of a complete package.
Currently, there are numerous hunting decoys on the market. However, none of these decoys effectively simulate a live animal utilizing lifelike movement of the decoy. Obviously the more lifelike and realistic the decoy, the more effective it will be at attracting the desired animal. Consequently, it is highly desirable to have a decoy simulating lifelike movements in order to more effectively entice wildlife within hunting range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for providing hunting decoys by simulating wild fowl are well known in the art. However, these prior art devices are generally limited to either motionless decoys or decoys which are capable of limited two-dimensional movement.
For example, Heiges, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,063, discloses a wild game decoy having a "flexible" reconfigurable neck interconnecting a head and body. However, the head and neck, while being reconfigurable, must be manually manipulated into the desired position. Thus, the head and neck portions are not movable in automatic response to wind or other external stimuli. Although Heiges teaches that the decoy may be provided with flexible leg construction allowing the decoy to rock back and forth in response to wind, this would not cause the head and neck to move relative to the body. In Heiges, the head and neck are held in place by friction allowing them to retain the selected position.
Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,457, discloses a decoy having an interchangeable head and neck which permits head and neck of different configurations to be interchanged on a single body.
Another prior art example is Pearce, U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,078, which discloses a pivotal mounting for the head of a decoy relative to its body. Pearce teaches that the head would be releasably secured to the body by means of a spring which would allow the head to be manually positioned but that would releasably secure the head in this position once placed there.
Payne et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,288, is an example of a two-dimensional game decoy activated by wind. Payne discloses a head which is adapted for biasing into a neutral position but which when acted upon by the wind will pivot about an axis. However, the Payne decoy is a simple two-dimensional device adapted to be tacked on the side of a tree and therefore does not provide a very realistic simulation of wild game.
Consequently, there is a need for a realistic, three-dimensional decoy apparatus capable of spontaneous movement in response to wind or other external stimuli.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a realistic lifelike decoy apparatus which is of sturdy construction and able therefore to withstand placement in the elements for great periods of time.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a flexible head and neck which may be utilized with an existing decoy bodies adapted to receive interchangeable heads and necks or as part of a complete head/neck/body package.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a decoy apparatus wherein the neck is fabricated of some flexible material having sufficient rigidity to attach the head to a body yet at the same time having sufficient flexibility that it would respond spontaneously to wind and other external stimuli creating lifelike movement.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a covering material for the neck having a lifelike, realistic look.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a lifelike decoy apparatus which may be constructed to resemble a variety of wildfowl including ducks, geese and the like.
It is a final objective of the invention to provide a decoy apparatus wherein the material covering the rigidity of the neck portion may be varied to adjust the tension on the neck and alter the freedom of movement thereof.